Overtalkative Consciences
by JaxWin
Summary: Minamitami Haruka and Q-Ta plus a one-sided brotherly love. Not incest. Not yaoi. Brotherly love.


**Note: **I don't own Honey Hunt. I don't even *like* Honey Hunt anymore… Regardless, enjoy the fic.

Most people thought that since Haruka and Q-Ta had such a bad relationship, they never talked to each other. If you told Haruka that, though, he would have to disagree. He would sullenly mutter to himself, "I wish. I always have to listen to that idiot of a brother talking."

You see, like all older brothers seemed to be able to do, Q-Ta was everywhere in Haruka's life. When Haruka was being driven to work, Q-Ta's voice attacked him from the radio. When Haruka walked down the street, advertisements with Q-Ta's face assaulted him. When Haruka woke up after a long night of singing, got out of bed to brush his teeth, and looked into his mirror, _Q-Ta was there_.

To Haruka, Q-Ta was omnipresent.

Dressing for the day, Haruka opened his closet and groaned to see it devoid of anything wearable. Meh, so maybe he had neglected to take care of the laundry and dry-cleaning for a while. Haruka was a _rock star_. Rock stars should have more than a couple months worth of clean clothing ready at the snap of their fingers, right?

After futilely snapping his fingers a couple of times, Haruka sighed and lifted a bundle of dirty clothes off a black box that was only opened once a year, usually around his birthday. Inside the box were clothes he had never worn in his life and had been planning with a deep burning passion, to keep that way. What sin had the clothes committed to deserve such hatred? They were presents from Q-Ta.

Pulling a shirt over his head, he heard his brother's voice in his head already, saying "Haruka, I knew that color would look good on you! That's my adorable little brother for you! Aww, how sweet of you to wear the shirt I bought you when you're coming out to meet me."

"I'm not coming out to meet you," Haruka snapped to his imaginary brother while flagging down a taxi. "You hung up before I could say no and blackmailed me with pictures of when we were kids."

"You look pale, Haruka, have you been getting enough sleep?" Q-Ta's voice chimed sweetly.

"Like I'd get any sleep with your threats hanging over my head. For a figment of my imagination, you're really annoying."

"I'm better than just a figment of your imagination - I'm your conscience!"

"Then shut up already!" Haruka yelled out loud in the middle of an intersection he was crossing. All heads snapped towards him, and readjusting his sunglasses, he quickly hurried on his way. "It's not like I'm doing anything wrong, so why don't you just give it a rest, Mr. Conscience?"

"But there are plenty of things you're not doing that you should be doing!" Haruka's conscience answered, sounding aghast. "You haven't been drinking nearly enough milk, for example! Oh the calcium deficiency!"

By the time Haruka heaved himself into the seat in the café across from his real, physical, living and breathing brother, he was exhausted.

"You look pale, Haruka, have you been getting enough sleep?" Q-Ta's voice chimed sweetly.

"Don't… don't talk to me," Haruka groaned. "Get me coffee."

"Hey, Haruka, coffee's bad for a still growing boy," the two Q-Ta's laughed in unison. "Make it decaf for him, please, miss."

After the waitress left, Haruka glared at his brother. "Like I need to hear more from you than I already do in my head. Let's keep this short. What do you want?"

"Oh yeah, I'm Haruka's conscience, aren't I?" Q-Ta laughed again. "Well, why don't we reverse the roles for a little while? Do you want to be my conscience for a bit?"

"You called me out here so you could play the psychologist's patient?" Haruka snapped, pounding his fists on the table.

"C'mon, hear me out, Haruka," Q-Ta said, raising his hands in defense. "It's only fair that if you have to listen to me all the time, I should get to listen to you sometimes, too, right?"

Haruka exhaled violently but didn't show any signs of leaving (if only so that he could try making the next half hour of his brother's life as painful as his brother had made his morning) so Q-Ta smiled and began.

"Haruka, is there something wrong with me liking Yura because she's Onozuka's daughter?"

"Definitely. People don't like being used," Haruka said, nodding vigorously. "They hate it. I wouldn't be surprised if she hates you."

Q-Ta pouted for a moment and the voice in the back of Haruka's head was whining. "Well… you don't seem to mind it so much, do you Haruka? I mean, Yura's obviously using you to find out more about me. Do you hate Yura?"

"No way, I – I really like her!" Haruka said without remember who he was talking to.

"Oh." Q-Ta was shocked for a moment, and then smiled hugely. "Then Yura must really like me too. Well, it's not like I only like her because of that, anyways."

Haruka looked like he wanted to say something, but didn't want to say anything else that his brother could use against him. "Is that all? Can I go home now?"

"One more thing, little brother," Q-Ta said, still smiling. "It's a bad thing for an older brother to go after the girl he knows his little brother really likes, isn't it?"

"…" Haruka was sitting stock still in his seat, unable to respond. Looking away from his brother, he said in his most off-handed voice, "Screw this. Do whatever you want. Next time go to a church if you want to confess, but if you think you'll take Yura from me that easily, you've got another thing coming." Slamming the money for his coffee down on the table, Haruka stood up to go, calling over his shoulder, "But for the record, I appreciate the apology more than the clothes. It'd work even better next year if you got on the ground and bowed."

Q-Ta followed his brother with his eyes as he hailed another taxi. "Happy birthday, Haruka."

**Note: **I'm one of those people who think brother relationships are, liek, the founding principle behind the universe. ^^" Haha, so I really wanted to write something about the relationship between these two. At the moment, I'm hoping these two will reconcile with each other, simultaneously dump Yura, and form a super popular singing duo that will rocket to the top of the charts. Unfortunately, I am not the owner of Honey Hunt, so please review my story so I can become highly successful, get the rights to Honey Hunt, and make my dream come true. =P


End file.
